VocalTalia
by Kukana Suttikul
Summary: This isn't really a story, just Vocaloid song in Thailand's version or a mix.
1. Rug rats

Rug rats Theory

Siam:I think the world is so wonderful

Thailand:(Why couldn't stay that way)

Siam:But I only have one chance to be here,

So tell me why am I hurting myself?

Siam:I guess I just can't understand

Thailand:(What's the meaning of life?)

Siam:Everything I've seen I believe,

And yet people that I love just leave

Siam:Are you feeling okay?

Allies:(Please be alright!)

Siam:I think I'm old enough to understand,

So there's no reason to hide from me

Siam:I know you said that you're not lying…

Thailand:(And well maybe that's true…)

So I'll push away any doubt I have...

Because I know you will tell the truth

Right, Allies?

Thailand:Welcome to my perfect world,

According to Fanfics!

It's my turn to run the show!

After everyone~!

With Australia,Philippines, Ecuador, and Okinawa,

I'll never feel alone…

So we can spend the all day together,

While the Earth is spinning…

Round and round and round and round and round and round,

While the Earth is spinning

Yindī t̂xnrạb to this wonderland,

With new adventures everywhere

As long everything's the same,

I'll be alright

With Germany, Japan, and Italy

The World will be alright

They just have to listen to me,

And do what I tell them…

Why, why, why, why, why, why?

Why won't they listen?

Why, why, why, why, why, why?

Why won't they listen?

Everyone's whispering about me (What are they talking about?)

Do you think I that I wanted this?

Well I promise you, i never did

Why does everyone think I'm sad? (I just never smile)

The truth is, I've ignore the good things

But I guess it's too late for that now…

Where did you go when I needed you? (I needed you)

I'm always alone, and I can't start now.

Did you see me cry? I can't hold it in, not anymore

Who am I again?

A Leader? Or Kingdom?

Yindī t̂xnrạb to my Parardise,

That's slowly crumbling away

Now I've chosen to open my eyes,

Will you go away?

It's getting hard for me to fight,

My pain hurts me to death.

Maybe I should have never been

Brought to this Earth at all.

Dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying,

Never brought here at all

Welcome to my broken world,

According to a little girl

Will this fight ever end?

Will I be set free?

The sorrow's eating me alive,

It's so hard to admit

But there's no point in walking at all,

If no-one sees me

Screaming, crying, hurting, dying, suffering, wishing,

I could just rewind it

Backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards,

Now that it's rewinded

Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming, dreaming, dreaming, dreaming,

Now, my world is perfect.

Now, my world is perfect

Now, my world is perfect

Now, my world is perfect

Now, my world is perfect

Now, my world is perfect


	2. Error

Can you see it? The tear in my eye

I'm blurred by the colors of death

What did you leave me?

Ask me - I'll collapse

Red, white, and blue are mixing

I'm shouting from this world

What was I wishing for?

I was tired from chasing after it

How much?

Am I dying?

I'm dying

But I still want to live

Can you see it?

Like my dreams,

Finals words are stuck ERORR

That far war

The faint rain is overflowing from the sky

What did you arrange and select?

Color of a tear overlap

My floating body

Melts in the unconsciousness

What did you see and compare?

I'm gone so I forget

How much?

Am I distorted?

I'm distorted

But I still want to live

I'm dreaming

The stuck final words

For you who I'm thinking of Erorr

Giving, forgetting, being here - can't you do that?

This crazy life

Again, I laugh and kill people

Are you breaking me?

Do you know what destruction is?

Even so, my tear hurt

Did it reach you?

To the singing voice

I lay out my final words

But the overlapping colors are blurred

Am I dying?

I'm dying

But I still want to live

Just like the end of the dream

That I showed you

Even words are stuck ERORR


	3. Kokoro -Thousands of Years Later-

I am but a copy of those distant country

A miracle of living in countless pasts

For whom are the words of this echoing song?

I have only memories of a lost cOUntRy

yOu mUSn'T kNoW thAT

I have a different color from 'her'

wHY is that?

This [Heart] that now gone

Has begun to stir quietly

It seems I once knew

Happiness, and sadness

Until the end of my kingdom

MySteRIous, tHis HEarT, ThiS HeARt iS a MYstErY

wONdeRouS, ThiS heARt, tHIs HEarT Is WOndErFuL

Everything that you helped me

Is within this program that survived time

I open my eyes

" CRITICAL ERROR ALERT

THE 'KOKORO PROGRAM' HAS BEEN UNLOCKED

CRITICAL ERROR ALERT

THE 'KOKORO PROGRAM' HAS BEEN UNLOCKED

CRITICAL ERROR ALERT

'KOKORO PROGRAM' INITIALIZING "

The [Heart] I had forgotten

I now begin to come back, if only bit by bit

Someday I'll let my true mind

And sing to you forever

of all you helped me so long ago

tHAnK yOu... For bringing me into this world

tHAnK yOu... For the years we spent together

tHAnK yOu... Lalala...

tHAnK yOu... I'll sing forever


	4. Kokoro

A lonely scientist developed a robot

The result was said to be a "miracle"

But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do

And that was the chip was known as a "heart"

Hundreds of years pass

Left alone

The robot wishes

I want to know, why

Until the end of his' life

He built a "heart"

For me

Now, movement has started, the miracle is acting

Why? My tears don't stop...

Why am I stiffing? The beat is accelerating

This is the "heart" I hoped for?

Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious

I know; there are things to be happy about

Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious

I know; there are things to grieve about

Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite

How deeply painful...

Now, I've begun to realise the reason I was created

Being on your own is surely lonely

Yes, that day, that moment

All the memories dwelling in my "heart" begin to overflow

Now, I can speak my true mind

I dedicate them to you

Thank you... for bringing me into this world again

Thank you... for the years we spent together

Thank you... for everything you have helped me

Thank you... I will sing for eternity


End file.
